Computer systems and other electronics often have monitors or displays, which have a fixed viewing orientation. For example, conventional monitors mount on a desktop in a landscape orientation. The bulk of these monitors generally precludes rotation of the monitor between multiple viewing orientations. However, flat-panel displays may be rotated between multiple viewing orientations, such as the conventional landscape orientation and a portrait orientation (i.e., a 90 degree rotation of the display). Unfortunately, the text and graphics on the display remain in the landscape orientation. After physically rotating the display, the user must manually change the viewing orientation of the display by interacting with software on the electronic/computing device coupled to the display.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for automatically switching the viewing orientation of the display in response to a physical rotation of the display.